Undisclosed Desires
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Jackie muses on her colleague and very handsome superior Robbie. But does Robbie have a thought in this? Maybe... : : Hope you like it. I suck at summaries.
1. Musings

I am not in love.

I can't be. And not with him, that idea was mad. Then why do I argue with him but weaken when he smiles and then looks crestfallen. No I didn't love him at all. It doesn't make me jump every time he passes me at my desk and pokes my ribs, and I don't blush when he's gone. He's a womanizer and none of them seem to stay…but I bloody do. I look out for him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I care about him a lot.

We are just friends/colleagues nothing else, right?

I don't know anymore I really don't. When we danced that time at Eckies (what kind of a name is that?) I saw in first hand why women fell for him. I don't like being fussed over and controlled and that's what he did. But I didn't care, because he had me, right there, on that floor. Suppressed passion? That sounds like something out of an A level Psychology textbook. The psychology of Robbie Ross…sometimes he acts like he cares, sometimes he couldn't give a ****. But I still remain his 'partner' and I somehow take part in his troubles with Gabby and Jamie, because I do want to. Oh hell…how can one man be this much trouble? Even when he isn't around me I still think of him. Oh well done Jackie.

Walking over to my answering machine it flashed red at me and so I clicked on the button. I had one new message, pressing the button the tone started and the automated voice sounded. The message started after about ten seconds…whoever it was did not know what to say.

_'Hey Jackie it's Robbie, are you all right? You seemed agitated at work today. Well, just if you want to talk ring my mobile or I'll see you on Monday. Bye' _

That was it. Was I all right? NO! My superior officer was dancing around me as though I was made of very valuable china. I don't like it when Robbie is like that, I prefer it when he makes wrong moves if I am irritated: because he'll apologize after. Knowing I'll accept it. Ha I can still hear his voice…he has-and this is a first-a very sexy voice, it's low and…I am just going to shut up. Or maybe I wont. Maybe I'll just ring him to talk. I picked up the receiver and dialed a number. There was a tone and I bit my lip.

"Hello, Robbie Ross here?"

So we talked.

* * *

**Like it? Want me to write more or not? Please review, I love reviews. Especially from my Taggart fans. xxx :)**


	2. Robbie Ross,

Go back, back to the beginning.  
My heart was racing, nothing seemed to faze me.  
When you turned to me and said, all the time.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, why don't we just burn?

-Burn by Fit for Rivals.

"Hello, Robbie Ross here?" I said into my mobile. There was one person who I thought it might be…

"It's Jackie"

Oh what do you know? I was right.

"How are you Jackie, you seemed uptight today?" I said to and heard breath on the line…

"I'm fine, I just don't breathe through life like you" she said and smirked.

"Hey, I only breathe through life when I have you helping with the next move" I said, I didn't mean it as a joke, for once. I could practically hear her eyes rolling on the other end.

"That's funny Robbie," she said and I was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Miss Reid do you know how to take a compliment? NO. Will you ever take one from me? NO" I said in an exasperated but comic voice so hopefully she would understand what I was getting at.

"Robbie, you are unbelievable"

"Yeah, that's what most women say-"

"ROBBIE!" she cut me off, my smirk was now firmly in place. "What have I told you about too much information?" she said, though she didn't sound angry.

"Jackie, all I said was…oh never mind" my brain gave up on me halfway through the sentence.

"What?" she pressed.

" 's nothing" I muttered. I couldn't say what I was about to say for two reasons. One, she will kill me because she will think I'm joking. Two, I couldn't admit it to myself.

"You know for someone who is a smooth talker with women, you're not having much luck with this one" she laughed. I chuckled, that's my Jackie, throwing my own jokes right back at me.

"Nah…Jackie I just talked to Jamie" this was legitimate but not the reason why I stopped talking. She pressed at me for information.

"I need to be a dad some how, but I feel like Gabby keeps pushing me away" I said easing myself back onto the sofa; I had got up (not sat down again) when my phone rang.

"Well, I don't blame her Robbie, you don't always think" she said and I nodded. Jackie, always with the right thing to say.

"Yeah…Burke told me that today an' all" I said heavily.

"You're a good copper, you just need to apply that to other places-"

"That's what Gabby told me not to do," I said quickly. I felt this conversation wasn't going anywhere, not on the phone anyway.

"Jackie, you think you could come round, for a bit…"

"Yeah… sure Robbie" she said and the phone clicked off. I stared at my mobile for a few moments. That was abrupt. Should I tell her? Yes…

Tonight…I'm going to tell Jackie Reid I love her.


	3. Finally Telling her,

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you._

_Use Somebody by Kings of Leon._

There was a knock and I got up to open it. Jackie stood there, wide eyed wearing the same suit she wore to work except her jacket was replaced by coat. I wasn't surprised, when I stood out on the balcony my arms were freezing. I grinned at her and she walked passed me looking at my flat. One thing I noticed over the years, Jackie has to look at everything to get her surroundings. It's quite funny to watch. I went into my kitchen and shouted:

"You want a drink Jackie?"

She replied with:

"Yeah, what have you got?" and I opened my fridge. 'You don't drink beer Jacks' I muttered to myself. Well she did, but not mine. So I made her a glass of Jack Daniels instead with me holding a beer. I carried it into the living space and she had sat down, the times she has been round, I don't need to tell her that she can. I registered she sat the other end of the sofa to where that girl and me had been sitting. Did that mean anything, or did she just prefer the other end. My head told me that I probably should speak to her now. I handed her drink to her and she smiled. That's a smile I like to think she reserves for me, most likely wrong, a guy can think can't he?

"So…Robbie, what's wrong?" she said after taking a gulp of her drink. I opened the can of beer and it splurged out, holding it at arms length so it didn't go on me.

"Shit" I muttered frowning at the offending can as if it could apologise. Jackie laughed and I flicked a bit of beer head at her, which made her stop laughing.

"Idiot" she said and I put the can safely on the table.

"Thanks Jackie" I said with a smirk and she tipped her glass at me. "You know what I said earlier?" I continued, swallowing the lump that had emerged out of nowhere. Jackie turned her whole body to face me and she nodded.

"I meant it," I said dumbly. A line appeared at the top of her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and draped my arm across the back of the sofa to give my hand something to hold.

"When I said about you being there for support," I said. I waited for a comment. She just looked at me. That was something I've seen her do with suspects. The silent treatment. I looked at her eyes, emotions flicked through them: suspicion, annoyance, and hope?

"Well I'm glad you realise I'm there for you" she said after a minute. I picked up my beer and said

"Oh Jackie". She put down her glass and said:

"What you mean 'oh Jackie'…you sound like Stuart"

"Can I say that for a DS you don't always see what is in front of you?" I didn't let her reply; she opened her mouth in defence making her look like a goldfish. "Jackie, I care about you, you know that?"

"I care about you too Robbie-"

"But Jackie" I lowered my eyes. "I love you"

"You having me on Robbie?" she asked, her voice dipping showing suspicion. I got up taking a big gulp of my beer.

"For once, I am not joking with you Jackie. Believe it or not Jackie, I love you" I finished off my beer and put my hands up. Jackie sat there gazing at me.

"You love me?"

"Why do you think I danced with you a few days before you got married? Why do you think I tease you no end?" I could hear my accent getting thick. Why was this hard to say? I moved closer to her. I could see her immediately go on her guard; she doesn't like people fussing over her. Can't think why. Jackie sat forward dipping her head so when she looked up, her fringe had fallen more into her eyes that usual.

"Oh Jackie" I whispered and I kissed her before she could say anything.

* * *

_Don't like it, like it? Review please. :)_


	4. A Night we won't forget

_Wha'cha doing over there boy, looking at me_  
_I know you wanna take me out to a party_  
_We can get a little freaky boy, a little naughty_  
_But i ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!_  
_Damn your looking pretty boy, you got it going on_  
_I know you wanna dance with me, to our favourite song_  
_We should really get out of here, don't take too long_  
_But I ain't gonna go unless you take your shirt off!_  
_Now i see you sweat-sweating_  
_(yeah i know your getting hot)_  
_Got my eyes on you boy_  
_(let me see what you've got! )Take your Shirt Off by the Millionaires _

_

* * *

"Oh Jackie" I whispered and I kissed her before she could say anything._

I was worried because she had…well…frozen. _Oh well done Robbie now you've scared her. _ She had her arms crossed but I felt them shift, and a hand held firmly onto my white shirt, that's when she responded. My whole body relaxed, for a minute there I thought she was going to push me off. She stood up, our lips still connected and her left hand had curled up to entangle itself into the hair and the nape of my neck. My hands latched to her waist, I chuckled when she let out a small moan. She still was dressed up in her suit; I however was only in my shirt and suit trousers. I became a little more aggressive, just a bit but enough to get her possessive. I laughed in my head; Jackie always wants to take charge, as she undid the buttons of my shirt. We broke apart and her eyes looked into mine, they were clouded with lust, I knew mine were exactly the same. She pushed the shirt off my shoulders still looking right at me and I saw a smirk emerge on her -slightly pinker than normal- lips. I looked down at me and said:

"Hey that's not fair" and as the words came out my mouth she kissed me again and this time it was me who let out a moan. She was too clothed and it wasn't fair. I undid the buttons of her shirt and she shrugged out of it and it disappeared somewhere with my own shirt, in my flat. I kissed her neck lightly and bit on her ear, and she squeaked... well a noise like that. She had somehow rid me of my belt and I became very aware of my situation south of my body. I hissed as she slipped her hand in my boxers. She laughed.

"Stock markets up" and I growled at her which did not have the desire effect, her eyes became darker. Without looking I took her by the hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Jackie had other ideas and pinned me against the wall. I was pleased but shocked.

"Always trying to make me behave aren't you Jackie," I said and she trailed a hand down from my hair slowly down to my chest and so on. Being impatient I squirmed and kissed her but she pulled away. Oh blimey… Jackie has to be the only, and I repeat the only woman to do this… ever. She leaned up and blew on my lips at the same time as she teased me, I didn't remember feeling her hand slip back in…

"Why are you so good with you hands?" I muttered through gritted teeth, my head back against the wall. I had had enough of being controlled and I was so near the edge. I (rather reluctantly) took her hand out of my boxers and switched our positions. Jackie's breathing became ragged as I ran my hands all over her, opening her own suit trousers her breathing stopped for a split minute. Her hands gripped my upper arms and her hair had splayed against the wall, she looked stunning. When I stopped she let out a whimper and I pulled her to the bed.

We lost the rest of our clothes and the rest of the night sank away, my flat filled with moans and yells.

* * *

(_Please don't kill me… my first p0rn thing) __ xxxx_


End file.
